El Espiritu Del Bosque
by kunoichivagabond
Summary: una nueva ninja llega al grupo de Neji Lee y TenTen, que esconde esta kunoichi? que es tan importante en ella? que pasara a partir d su llegada y q pasara con Konoha misma? NejixOc , contiene Lemon! denle una oportunidad y juzguenme, gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade golpea el vaso contra la madera, las gotas de sake salpican la mesa, las pequeñas gotas podrían emular las lagrimas que no esta dispuesta a mostrar…. ¡Kuso! balbucea con los dientes apretados y atrapando el vaso entre sus dedos…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji llega a la zona de entrenamiento donde Kurenai esperaba, casi a la par suya aparecen Lee y TenTen.

-Las cosas cambiaran un poco en nuestro grupo a partir d este momento- dice Kurenai con tono decidido.

-A qué se refiere con "cambiaran un poco" sensei- pregunta Tenten con marcada inseguridad en su rostro. Lee con las cejas fruncidas esperaba la respuesta y Neji no demostraba expresión alguna.

-un nuevo integrante formara parte de nuestro grupo, Tsunade la traerá ahora para presentárselas, espero sepan comportarse con ella.

-¿"La" traerá?- pregunta Lee con las cejas aún mas fruncidas.

-¿¡Una chica!?- pregunta Tenten con tono alegre, le gusta el echo de q otra mujer integre el grupo.

-Si, una chica- se oye a Tsunade decir desde sus espaldas, -Ella es Haruka y a partir de hoy entrenara con ustedes.

Detrás de Tsunade apareció una chica, no demasiado alta, de contextura pequeña, el cabello largo de color negro estaba atado en una coleta alta y el flequillo fino de costado casi quería raparle un ojo, sus ojos eran afilados, delineados, nariz pequeña al igual que su boca… su ropa parecía mas bien la de un ANBU auque era claro que no lo era…. Remera negra sin mangas, pantalón largo negro; en la cintura tenia vendas blancas al igual q en casi todo el brazo (desde la muñeca hasta el codo de un lado, y de la muñeca hasta el hombro del otro), también tenia una de esta vendas en la frente por debajo del flequillo a modo de bincha.

La chica levanto la vista, no parecía mirar a nadie con demasiado interés, mas bien tenia la vista un poco perdida, el seño de Neji frunció el seño como si a través de sus ojos viera algo mas allá de su aspecto. Haruka dirigió la mira hacia el desafiante pero sin decir ni una palabra.

-Me retiro, espero verte mas tarde Haruka- dijo Tsunade a modo de despedida, le hizo una seña a Kurenai y ambas se apartaron a hablar.

-Hola Haruka mi nombre es Tenten- dijo con una sonrisa y extendió su mano, Haruka estiro su mano hacia ella y la saludo -no le hagas caso a Neji y su mirada, el es así con todos- dijo intentando reconfortar a la chica por lo anteriormente sucedido.

-¡Hola yo soy Lee! Y...- cuando Lee intento darle la mano a la chica esta se echo para atrás a la defensiva, unas raíces gruesas y con filosas escamas salieron del piso haciendo una barrera entre ellos. Lee miro sorprendido -no-te- me acerques- dijo la chica en tono de pocos amigos, dio media vuelta y se echo a caminar.

Lee se quedo decepcionado, Tenten no entendía nada y Neji la miro irse con desconfianza…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un hombre alto y desconocido se encontraba con Tsunade, le habla como desde la sombras, como ocultándose, la "vieja" parecía conocerlo bien…

-Lamento lo que ha pasado- dijo el hombre con algo melancólico en sus palabras, Tsunade no contesto y bebió otro sorbo de sake.

-Debes ocultarla lo mejor posible- volvió a hablar el hombre

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Por quien me tomas! Pero también debo darle una vida lo mas normal posible, la he puesto a entrenar con un grupo, no creo q haya problemas con eso… solo hay q esperar q asimile todas las cosas por las que ha pasado… voy a protegerla como ella me lo ha pedido, cumpliré mi promesa- bajo la mirada como recordando a alguien… a alguien a quien realmente estimó mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

hola! mi nombre es shirubina, este es mi primer fic , espero no sean tan crueles conmmigo je... ahora q leo el primer capi esta bastante feito je, lo que sucede es q no lei bien las reglas para los fics y hubo cosas q no aparecieron (ademas q soy bastante horrible escribiendo je)... las frases quedaron muy juntas y casi no se entienden los cambios d escena, prometo ver la forma d q se noten :)

En lo personal me encanta el nombre Haruka y asi es como se lama el personaje, en un punto se parece un poco a mi d mas chika jajja sera porq anhelo estar con Neji acaso? jajaja :P

Muchisisismas gracias a Ellistriel por inspirarme a querer subir mi primer fic y por ayudarme a colgarlo aqui y muchisimas gracias a Sayuki-Uchiha por dejarme mi primer review!! espero no decepcionarte! y hazme saber en cuanto algo no t agrade ;)

aqui los dejo con el segundo capitulo!

A misticgirl le agradezco muchisimo su post y te cuento q fatara un poquito para que sepas el porq del comportamiento de Haruka y Tsunade, espero que te guste ese momento!

pd: tambien keria decirles el echo d porq puse a Kurenai como Sensei d este grupo... cinceramente se me hace catastrofiko escribir sobre Gai asi q preferi utilizar a Kurenai tan simple como eso. bueno aqui va el segundo

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Haruka iba camino al despacho de Tsunade, Konoha le parecia bonito, caminar tan libremente por las calles de una ciudad le resultaba extraño pero realmente muy placentero, el centro estaba lleno de gente comprando cosas, entrando y saliendo de negocios, grupos de gente y de chicos jugando por ahi...

A su lado una mujer paso d la mano de una niña y al ver como estas se sonreian una a la otra Haruka sintio como si una kunai atravesara su pecho, se sintio terriblemente sola y todo el buen climax que habian generado las calles de Konoha se desvanecio en un instante... sacudio la cabeza como intentando olvidar y fue d una vez por todas donde Tsunade.

Caminaron juntas sin decir palabra alguna hasta llegar a una pequeña casa -estas son las llaves d tu nueva casa, tus cosas estan dentro, las he mandado a traer, no es muy grande pero no creo q necesites mas que eso, cualquier cosa me avisas- dijo la quinta entregandole la llaves.

-cuando puedas acomodarte aqui y te sientas mas a gusto hablaremos- con estas palabras concluyo y despues d posar su mano unos segundos sobre el hombro de Haruka se marcho.

La puerta se cerro detras de ella haciendo un sonido seco... -la casa no esta nada mal- penso Haruka.

Al entrar habia una sala de estar con un sofa grande y dos mas pequeños, a la derecha una cocina con todo lo necesario, al fondo a la izquierda un baño con bañera y a lfondo de todo la habitacion con cama doble... Sobre la cama se econtraban sus cosas, sus ojos se aguaron y una lagrima cayo aunque intento contenerla, con la poca luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana pudo divisar algunas de sus armas de entrenamiento, ropas, y un sobre... se acerco a la cama como si tuviera temor que el sobre la atacara, la tomo entre sus manos y lo abrio, dentro de el habia una foto, en la foto estaba ella de pequeña abrazada a una mujer rubia muy bonita, miro la foto con melancolia hasta que vio que dentro del sobre habia una carta, con las manos algo temblorosas intento abrir el papel q estaba doblado en dos... a mitad de camino algo la hizo dudar, cerro el papel lo metio dentro del sobre y con un movimiento brusco lo guardo dentro del cajon de la mesa de luz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kurenai como es que no sabemos nada d ella- pregunto Lee a su sensei.

-De donde viene, que hace aqui, porque en nuestro grupo?- pregunto Tenten impaciente.

-No hay demasiadas cosas que pueda decirles respecto a ella, solo tenganle paciencia, ahora es hora que entrenen- contesto Kurenai en obvia forma de escapar a sus preguntas, ambos chicos la miraron ofuscados no contentos con su "no informativa" respuesta.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento Neji ya estaba ahi haciendo lo suyo, giro al ver llegar a sus compañeros y su saludo fue un simple movimiento de cabeza, los 3 practicaban sus tecnicas arduamente, Lee hacia 25mil lagartijas con una sola d sus manos, la chica de los chonguitos perforaba por todas partes a un muñeco d entrenamiento d madera con sus armas.Era un dia mas como cualquier otro.

La aparicion de Haruka con total cara de dormida hizo ofuscar un poco a Kurenai, -Hakura el entrenamiento empezo hace una hora, la proxima vez intenta llegar mas temprano-, -Hai!- dijo poniendose derecha y avergonzandose un poco de lo que habia echo, la verdad es que le sentaba muy rico la cama doble y le venia bien un buen descanso y no estaba con muchas ganas de entrenar.

Durante el entrenamiento Lee y Neji la miaraban de reojo para ver como se comportaba, sobretodo despues d haber visto la tecnica con plantas que utilizo contra el pichon de bestia verde. claro que Lee al contrario del Hyuga era mucho mas obvio e intentaba acercarse a ella para ver q hacia pero desistio al ver q la chica se le alejaba mirandolo con mala cara, Neji desde un principio pudo captar sin moverse que la chica no estaba haciendo nada de lo normal asi q siguio con su entrenamiento.

Al termino del entrenamiento TenTen se le acerco -Te gustaria que salieramos a cenar a la noche despues del segundo entrenamiento? seria genial para conocernos un poco mas no crees?- los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos, despues de tanto viaje hacia mucho que no hablaba con alguien de su edad, hacia mucho que no tenia una idea, asi que la oportunidad le parecio muy buena y decidio responder que si con una sonrisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten la esperaba en el centro de la ciudad en la esquina donde acordaron verse, habian pasado 10 minutos y la chica no llegaba, ya impaciente la ve a Haruka llegar corriendo - lo siento! un poco me perdi porq las calles de la ciudad-, -no te preocupes, vamos podemos comer el mejor ramen de Konoha en pequeño restoran cerca de aqui-. Tenten no habia mentido la comida estaba riquisima, hablaron mucho de lo que les gustaba hacer y la maestra de las armas la puso al tanto de la mayoria de los ciudadanos y aunque intentara sacarle informacion sobre su pasado siempre Haruka siempre encontraba manera de cambiar de tema.

Ya estaban haciendo la sobremesa cuando Iruka entro en en el restoran -haiii Iruka sensei!! mira Haruka, el es Iruka era nuestro anterior maestro cuando recien empesabamos con nuestros primeros pasos en materia de entrenamiento- -hola TenTen disfrutando de una buena comida? y tu? ohhh tu debes ser la nueva alumna de Kurenai- dijo Iruja sentandose a su lado... Los ojos negros de Haruka parecieron helarse al tenerlo tan cerca, -s...si, hola-, -y? te sientes a gusto en la ciudad?- pregunto sonriendo, -si, acostumbrandome a todo esto nuevo- -No te preocupes pequeña veras como te haces grandes amigos aqui- dijo Iruka posando la mano en su hombro... las manos de Haruka se petrificaron, sus ojos se llenaron de panico, sus labios se entreabrieron, el contacto de la piel de Iruka con la suya la hicieron estallar, miles de imagenes confusas pasaron por su mente, imagenes de unas manos palidas posandose en sus hombros, manchas de sangre y un tremendo dolor, en ese mismo momento decenas de ramas salieron del piso de manera violenta arrasando con la mesa y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor... Kakashi aparecio sorpresivamente tomando a Tenten en sus brazos y poniendola a salvo, Iruka con un agil salto escapo de las afiladas ramas.

Haruka miro a su alrededor entre asustada y avergonzada y se echo a correr del lugar semidestruido, Tenten salio a correr tras ella.

-Kakashi que haces aqui?-, - ven conmigo Iruka debo decirte algo...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Que es lo que acaba de suceder Kakashi?¡

-No hay mucho que pueda decirte en este momento Iruka pero solo debo pedirte algo... no vuelvas a tocarla-

-Pero que es lo que ocurre!-

-Ya podre explicarte- y desaparecio en una bola de humo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten corrio tras la chica, hasta que esta paro en una esquina rendida por el cansancio y la exitacion de lo sucedido-

-Espera Haruka!-

-Lo lamento tanto Tenten, puse haberte herido lo lamento!-

-No te preocupes Haruka pero que fue lo que sucedio?- los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lagrimas y no dijo palabra alguna, la maestra de la armas puso sus manos con firmeza en los hombros de la chica y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos -No nos conocemos bien Haruka, pero se que tu reaccion no fue adrede, voy a respetar tu silencio pero espero que a futuro puedas confiar en mi, estoy dispuesta ayudarte- dijo sonrriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Por un momento Haruka quizo escupir todo eso que tenia dentro, gritar todo por lo que habia pasdo, quizas poner todos sus sentimientos sobre la mesa podria apasiguar un poco todo el dolor.

Los labios de Haruka temblaron mientras miaraba los ojos de Tenten.

-yo…etto….

-Haruka- la voz de Tsunade se hizo presente

-Vamos , te acompaño hasta tu casa-

-si…. Adios Tenten, nos vemos en el entrenamiento-

-Adios Haru- dijo Tenten algo desconcertada, la presencia de Tsunade en ese presiso momento le parecio algo sospechosa, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

(En la casa de Haruka)

-Sabes que no puedes decir nada sobre tu pasado Haruka!-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Haruka, entiende que tu vida corre peligro y con estas actitudes pones tambien en peligro la vida de los demas, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones!-

Los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lagrimas.

Tsunade se compadecio al ver sus ojos y poso sus manos en los hombros de Haruka

-Debes ser fuerte, yo estoy aquí contigo-

Haruka no pudo contenerse y abrazo a Tsunade, necesitaba tanto un abrazo, uno de esos como los que recibia de la mujer rubia de la foto.

-Knoc knoc- la chica de los chonguitos toco la puerta de la casa de misteriosa kunoichi

-Vamos Haruka! Ya vamos tarde para el entrenamiento, Kurenai va a enfadarse si no llegamos a tiempo!-

-hjmmmm buenos dias Tenten- sus ojos se veian rojos e inchados como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela llorando pero Tenten habia prometido respetar su silencio.

Llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, Kurenai ya estaba ahí con Lee y Neji, los chismes corrian rapido por Konoha asi que Neji ya estaba al tanto de lo que habia pasado con Iruka. A Neji ya le parecia sospechosa la apricion de esta kunoichi sin pasado y mas intrigante le parecia todo después de enterarse de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba decidido a develar ese misterio, no le agradaba que le ocultaran cosas y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por tonto… algo tenia que significar la llegada de Haruka a Konoha.

Kurenai dispuso entrenar en parejas, tanto como para mejorar su rendimiento como para que pudieran conocer a su nueva compañera.

-Tenten y Lee, Neji y Haruka- trabajaran en parejas.

-Pffff que tal si yo entreno con Haruka eh, puedo eneseñarle muchas cosas- dijo Lee guiñandole un ojo.

Automaticamente Tenten resoplo indignada por los estupidos comentarios de Lee -Baka- dijo por lo bajo y Neji sin decir una sola palabra asintió con la cabeza , pero dentro de si penso que era una buena oportunidad para investigar un poco.

Neji estaba un poco decepcionado al principio del entrenamiento, Haruka era una buena kunoichi pero no parecia tener nada ecepcional, solo peleaba con taijutsu y no mostraba nada del manejo de las plantas que habia visto anteriormente.

Despues de un buen tiempo de enrenamiento en que ninguno de los emitia palabra alguna las venas de alrededor de los ojos de Neji comenzarona inflamarse, era momento de usar el byakugan para ver sus puntos de chakra.

-eh! No puede ser! Como es que….- Neji estaba desconcertado su tecnica le resultaba inútil, no podia ver mas que ramas, raices y corteza, era como si Haruka tuviera una barrera que no permitia ver nada.

-je- Haruka esbozo una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, sabia lo que Neji intentaba hacer y le gustaba un poco el echo de ofuscar al hombre genio

la sonrrisita burlona de Haruka irrito al hyuga que arremetio contra ella con mucha fuerza golpeándola fuertemente dejandola en el piso…

Kurenai entro en escena

-que demonios pasa contigo neji! Esto es solo un entrenamiento!-

Neji sabia que se habia pasado de la raya, miro a Haruka q se puso en pie y limpio la sangre de la comisura de sus labios

-No me provoques Hyuga- dijo Haruka de espaldas a el con vos amenazadora y se marcho sin decir nada mas.


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIAS HOPEFAN POR DARME LAS GANAS DE CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA!

Parte 4

Tenten alcanzo a Haruka que se alejaba malhumorada.

-Hey Haru! No hagas caso de las actitudes de Neji, siempre se comporta asi, creo que le pareces un misterio y eso le molesta- dijo Tenten sonriendo un poco contenta de que alguien ofuscara a Neji.

Haruka tambien sonrio, Tenten le decia las cosas de una manera que la ponia de buen humor, le gustaba eso, la idea de tener una amiga la hacia feliz entre tanto dolor.

Las semanas pasaban como tambien los entrenamientos, Haruka tenia en claro que con una fria mirada le daba la pauta a Lee de no acercarse a ella, pero lo trataba amablemente ahora, sabia que el no tenia malas intenciones, hasta a veces le agradaba verlo con tanta energia y diciendo cosas tontas, igualmente no permitia que el la tocara, el unico contacto corporal que tenia con sus compañeros hombres eran los golpes.

Con Tenten se habian vuelto grandes amigas, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, iban y volvían juntas de cada entrenamiento y se juntaban a comer en la casa de Haruka para tener largas platicas donde la kunoichi de las armas hablaba como loca y le contaba todos los chismes de Konoha, la amistad entre ellas era como un oasis en su vida, habia recuperado parte de su sonrisa.

Con respecto a Neji las cosas no habian cambiado demasiado, habia una clara rivalidad entre ellos y eso le divertia, en realidad habia algo atractivo en el, quizas era el echo de que no intentara ser simpatico con ella.

Ya era fin de semana y Tenten llego a la puerta de la casa de Haruka.

-Haaaruuuuuuu, vennn vamos al centro de Konoha, hoy hay un festival de fuegos artificiales, todos los habitantes de la aldea estaran, podremos comer dulces y tomar algo de sake jeje- habia mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

-Pense que hoy nos juntariamos aquí a comer y beber algo- dijo Haruka con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, desde que habia pasado el altercado con Iruka no habia vuelto a socializar en lugares publicos.

-Vamos Haru! No puedes pasartela aqui encerrada! Veras que la pasaremos muy bien-

No estaba convencida ni siquiera un poco de esta salida pero Tenten tenia razon en que no podia pasarsela encerrada, ademas se la veia tan feliz, no iba a decepcionar a su unica amiga.

-Esta bien me has convencido, vamos…-

-hey! Espera no puedes ir asi vestida!- Haruka llevaba las rompas de entrenamiento que siempre usaba, en cambio Tenten iba con un hermoso kimono de color rojo con estapado de abanicos blancos.

-Que tienen de malo mis ropas? Ademas no tengo otras-

-Ya lo se, je, por eso te traje esto- Tenten saco de sus espaldas una caja.

-ven te ayudare a ponertelo- Tenten estaba terriblemente entusiasmada, daba un poko de miedo pareccia que queria usar a Haruka como muñeca!

De la caja saco un hermoso kimono –Creo que es perfecto para ti- dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa. El kimono era de un lila muy clarito casi blanco con estampado de flores de cerezo en diferentes gamas de rosados y un obi en color violeta-

-Kyaaaaa te ves muy bonita con el Haru!- la misteriosa kunoichi se miro al espejo, le parecia "demasiado femenino" pero no le disgustaba, le era extraño verse asi.

-Y pata terminar…- Tenten le recogio el pelo con una cinta del mismo color que el obi, quitó la venda de la frente y pinto sus ojos con khol negro.

-Listo! Ya estamos preparadas para salir a divertirnos!-

Ambas kunoichis salieron hacia el festival, todo el pueblo estaba ahí, todos parecian estar pasando un buen momento, algunos corrian otros reian, grupos de chicos y chicas, parejas y familias disfrutando del festival, comiendo la deliciosa comida de los puestos , disfrutando de la musica y algunos otros disfrutando de un buen sake.

Algunos de los ciudadanos de la aldea se daban la vuelta al verla pasar, esto incomodaba un poco a Haruka.

-No te preocupes Haru! Solo son curiosos, entiende que hace ya algunos meses que vives como una hermitaña jaja, ven vamos a comprar algo de sake!- Tenten la jalo muy fuerte de la manga del kimono y salieron corriendo hacia uno de los puestos.

Lee tambien estaba ahí "intentando" aprender de las "tacticas de conquista" de Gay con las mujeres que estaban en el festival, esto hizo que ambas chicas se echaran a reir.

Tenten compro el sake y le entrego uno a su amiga, los labios de Haruka se deleitaron con esas deliciosa bebida, solo la habia tomado en alguna ceremonia pero esta vez lo estaba disfrutando, después de ese siguieron dos botellas mas, Haruka se sentia feliz, mas desinhibida sus pomulos se habian puesto colorados por el alcohol, se reia mucho y estaba conociendo a otras kunoichis que le presentaba Tenten.

Entre risas y anecdotas Haruka giro su cabeza y vio a Neji entre la gente,…la estaba observando, la kunoichi miro para abajo avergonzada, sus pomulos no podian ponerse mas colorados de lo que ya estaban, ella siempre se comportaba de manera fria y masculina con el y que la viera asi vestida, tan mujer, la puso nerviosa, no entendia bien cual era el motivo de su tonto comportamiento, volvio a levantar la mirada pero Neji ya no estaba ahí.

Ambas chicas habia tomado mucho pero la noche era larga y recien comenzaba. Tenten se acerco al oido de Haruka ya que por el bullicio de la gente no se oia bien.- Hey Haru, en este puesto ya no tienen mas botellas de sake, esperame aui que voy a por mas- dijo hipiando.

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 , 20 minutos y Tenten no volvia-Donde demonios se habra metido?- se preguntaba Haruka impaciente, ya no se sentia tan alegre como antes, su estomago estaba algo revuelto y estaba bastante mariada, ya no habia tanta gente como antes, solo habian quedado los mas jóvenes festejando, no veia a Tenten por ningun lago ni a ninguna de las otras kunoichis.

Ante la espera salio a buscarla, dio vueltas sin poder encontrarla, seguia sin sentirse bien y decidio volver a casa por su cuenta.

Seguia estando mariada, no conocia bien las calles de Konoha pero mas o menos sabia como regresar, comenzo a alejarse del pueblo, estaba oscuro pero estaba segura que estaba llendo por el camino correcto.

En el camino empezo a escuchar pasos y unas risas burlonas pero decidio ignorarlas, solo queria llegar a casa y recostarse, el mareo la estaba volviendo loca.

-Hola preciosura je- un grupo de 3 jovenes aparecio ante ella –quieres que te acompañemos?-dijo uno de ellos –ohhhh mira quien es la mujer de las raices "amenazantes" del puesto de ramen jajajja-, -luces distinta ahora con esas ropas finas, porq no nos muestras lo que llevas debajo de ellas y dejas de hacerte la misteriosa- dijo otro de ellos en tono burlon intentando levantarle el kimono –dejame en paz imbecil, no vuelvas a tocarme!-, -ohhh pero que miedo, porq no me espantas con tus ramitas ahora eh- el hombre dijo esto tomando del cabello rompiendo el lazo de su pelo. Haruka entro en panico cuando uno de ellos la tomo por la cintura e introdujo una de sus manos a travez del kimono hasta tocarle sus muslos…. Miles de imagines empesaron a pasar por su mente, horribles y confusas imágenes de sangre y dolor…. Todo el pasto y la vegetación a su alrededor empeso a morirse, a pudrise, como si la naturaleza muriera, la tierra se secaba y las flores del camino se marchitaban, se sentia tan mariada, el alcohol y esos recuerdos la tenian petrificada.

-Hakke Kushou!- la tecnica de Neji expulso al hombre por los aires, los otros cobrades salieron corriendo.

Neji se paro junto a Haruka que estaba estaba arrodillada en el suelo rodeada por naturaleza muerta.

-Que demonios haces aquí? Puedo defenderme sola! No necesito de tu ayuda!- grito Haruka sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, Neji sin decir palabra se quedo parado en el mismo lugar.

Haruka se levanto tambaleante confundida por todo lo que habia pasado, le dio la espalda y se echo a caminar – Marchate Hyuga- y al cabo de unos pocos pasos se vuelve a tambalear, Neji la agarro en brazos antes que cayera al piso ., -que haces?- pregunto Haruka confundida, la cara de Neji estaba muy cerca de su boca –Apestas a alcohol, deberias aprender a beber antes de tomar de la manera en que lo hiciste-Haruka ya no podia hacerle frente, ya no podia enojarse o mandarlo al diablo, solo queria descansar, su orgullo no iba a dejar que le agradeciera haberla ayudado, con el simple echo de bajar la cabeza y cerrar la boca bastaba.

Al dia siguiente se desperto en su cama con Tenten sentada en una silla a su lado...


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

-mmm Tenten?- Haruka se desperto con un terrible dolor de cabeza –por Kami Tenten donde t habias metido? No pude encontrate por ningun lado y después… mmm todo es confuso.. mi cabeza, siento que explota!- Haruka e agarraba la cabeza y miraba a la kunoichi de las armas con mirada asesina.

-Heyyyyy Haru no te enojes conmigo! Me fui solo un momento a otro puesto se Sake y cuando volvi ya no estabas! Y no te preocupes por el dolor de cabeza solo tiene una terrible resaka por el alcohol, una enorme jarra de café nos espera en la cocina-

-Solo un momento? Tardaste mas de 20 minutos!-

-Je.. es que habia mucha gente esperando, cuando vi que no estabas sali corriendo camino a tu casa y me encontre a Neji aquí en la puerta contigo en brazos, solo me dijo que te habia encontrado a punto de desmayarte y que deberias cuidarte mejor, recuerdas algo?-

Neji no le habia comentado a Tenten nada de lo que habia pasado, eso la aliviaba, no queria tener que explicarle lo sucedido a la kunoichi

-No, la verdad es que no recuerdo demasiado, solo se que tenia mi estomago muy revuelto- dijo Haruka mintiendo un poco respecto a lo sucedido.

-ahora me pregunto que es lo que hacia Neji cerca de aquí, su casa queda hacia el otro lado de la aldea.. mmmm jejeje-

-No pienses tonterias, solo estaba ayudandome, ademas….- Haruka se quedo pensando un momento, que aquellos desagradables hombres la tocaran la habia echo revivir momentos horribles pero cuando estaba en los brazos de Neji nada habia pasado.-Como podia ser- pensaba en su interior, el contacto con Neji le habia parecido algo natural, de un calor agradable, se habia sentido protegida.

-Hey Haru, Haaaaruuuu, en que planeta estas? Que ibas a decirme?-

-Ettooo, no, nada nada! Es este dolor de cabeza que no me deja pensar con claridad-

Ambas amigas fueron a la cocina a tomar café y reirse un poco de las cosas que habian sucedido en el festival.

(Al otro dia en el entrenamiento)

-Hoy saldran en una mision equipo- dijo Kurenai. Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de llamas y fuego –Siiiii con quien tendremos que pelear, a quien nos enfrentaremos?- -Con nadie Lee, solo deben encontarse a medio camino con unos shinobis de la arena que les entregaran unos papeles importantes sobre las relaciones entre las distintas aldeas- -Uff pense que seria algo mas emocionante- dijo Lee decepcionado – Mañana los espero a esta hora aquí mismo con los pergaminos, toma Tenten aquí tienes el mapa y las indicaciones-

los 4 shinobis salieron camino a cumplir la mision.

(En el despacho de Tsunade)

-Kakashi crees que fue una buena decisión dejar a Haruka salir en una mision?- Pregunto la quinta entre malhumorada y preocupada.

-Hmm?, si, asi lo creo, ya es una kunochi, una mujer ninja, no es una ninia, esta experiencia le servira para superarse, ademas nadie sabe de su extistencia aquí, nadie sabe quien realmente es ella, ya he recibido el parte de las otras aldeas diciendo que todo esta en orden-

-Si, tienes razon, ya es hora que tenga una vida normal- intenaba convencerse Tsunade aunque aun se sentia intranquila.

(A mitad de camino en el bosque ) Recibian los pergaminos de parte de Kankuro y otros integrantes de la aldea, ya era tarde para volver y habia estado todo el dia andando –Acamparemos aquí- dijo Neji sin siquiera consultar a sus compañeros. Igualmente todos estuvieron de acuerdo estaban cansados, menos Haruka que entre tanta Vegetacion y animales salvajes se sentia llena de energia.

Armaron sus carpas individuales, apagaron la fogata y fueron a dormir, Haruka daba vueltas en su tienda, no podia dormir, tenia mucha energia, todo a su alrededor la hacia multiplicar sus sentidos. Ya no tenia sentido seguir intenado dormir asi que salio de ahí muy despacio, casi en puntas de pie para no despertar a nadie y se aventuro a caminar. No muy lejos detrás de unos arbustos habia un claro con mucho verde y una pequeña cascada. El lugar era hermoso, lleno sus pulmones de aire puro y se dejo liberar por las sensaciones, aquí nadie la veria y podia soltar toda la vida que habia en su interior.

Haruka comenzo a hacer q las hojas se movieran, las verdes y las secas a su alrededor, formando un remolino, las flores se habrian a su alrededor, los insectos se le acercaban al igual que otros pequeños animales, se sentia llena de vida!

Se acerco al agua, los peces koi la buscaban como si ella misma fuera comida, todos estaban a su alrededor mientras ella creaba olas con sus manos.

De pronto escucho un ruido, las aguas cayeron estrepitosamente desdibujandose en la costa, todos lo animales uyeron o se escondieron y las hojas que estaban al su aldedor se hicieron añicos, desapareciendo en el viento echas polvo.

-Quien anda ahí?- Pregunto Haruka en posición de combate. Entre los arbustos lo vio a Neji parado mirandola, -hace cuanto estas ahí parado observandome Hyuuga- -Lo necesario como para ver lo que has hecho con el ecosistema a tu alrededor-

Haruka se sentia terriblemente tonta, se habia dejado llevar, no habia pensado sobre sus actos. Cerro su puño clavandose la uñas, que haria ahora?


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

La mirada de Neji seguia fija en ella, sin siquiera inmutarse por el innegable nerviosismo de Haruka.

-Tranquila no voy a hablar de lo que he visto, sabia que tu llegada a la aldea no era algo normal, sabia que algo escondias, je- dijo Neji con aires de orgullo por haberla descubierto.

Haruka se echo a correr contra Neji –Maldito quien te crees que eres!- dijo mientras intentaba golpearlo en la cara, no soportaba esos aires de genio que tenia el shinobi.

Neji la agarro de la muñeca antes que esta pudiera tocarlo, la sostuvo del brazo a la altura de su cara, los pies de Haruka apenas rozaban el piso ya que este le llevaba mas de una cabeza de altura –Te dije que te tranquilizaras- dijo Neji con voz calma pero amenazante. Toda la vegetación alrededor de ellos comenzo a pudrirse, el estanque de agua comenzo a tornarse marron, los peces Koi comenzaron a flotar en el agua muertos, la respiración de Haruka comenzo a acelerarse, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, Neji al ver a su alrededor la solto, Haruka cayo de rodillas al piso agitada y se abrazo a si misma con los brazos como intentando controlarse.

Neji se agacho a su altura y la tomo por los hombros –Haruka calmate!- la respiración de la kunoichi se volvia cada vez mas rapida, a su alrededor todo el ecosistema seguia muriendo –Haruka mirame!- la sacudio –Due..le Ne…ji due…le-

Neji la abrazo, la envolvió es sus brazos, la mantuvo con firmeza entre sus brazos, la respiración de Haruka poco a poco volvio a la normalidad al igual que el ecosistema y se desvanecio en los brazos del Hyuuga.

Otra vez se habia pasado de la raya, habia sido demasiado duro con ella, la vio en sus brazos , gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente, tenia el rostro agotado y aun asi se veia hermosa. Porque debia parecerle hermosa? Que era lo que le pasaba? Porque se habia asustado? No por el poder que su cuerpo producia a su alrededor sino porque la habia visto sufrir. El no hacia esas cosas, el no sentia esas cosas…

Al otro dia Haruka se desperto en su tienda, ya parecia habitual de ella desmayarse y despertarse sana y salva, Tenten la habia despertado, por lo visto no sabia nada, no le habia echo ningun comentario. Neji se comporto como si nada hubiese pasado y ella le siguió la corriente.

Terminaron la mision ya estaban de vuelta en la aldea y los pergaminos estaban en manos de Kurenai –lo han hecho muy bien, sin contratiempos, mañana entrenaremos como habitualmente, sean puntuales-

(Al otro dia al terminar el entrenamiento)

-Haru quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta por las calles de konoha hoy?- le pregunto Tenten a Haruka. –Gracias Ten pero hoy quisiera quedarme entrenando un rato mas si? Quiero focalizarme en algunas tecnicas- -Como quieras, nos vemos mas tarde- Tenten estaba un poco decepcionada por la negativa.

Esto de entrenar un poco mas no era lo que Haruka tenia en mente, solo queria tener la posibilidad de hablar con Neji a solas.

-Ohhh te quedas a entrenar? Bien! Animo! Podemos entrenar juntos y asi superarnos para ser grandes shinobis- dijo Lee con su habitual entusiasmo. Haruka con tan solo una mirada asesina le dio a entender a Lee que deberia irse y no dirigirle la palabra –Ok ok ya me voy jijijij- Lee rio nervioso y se retiro corriendo como un rayo.

Haruka diviso a Neji con el rabillo de su ojo, estaba por irse. –Hyuuga- Neji la miro –Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- El shinobi se quedo parado sin decir nada, Haruka entendio esto como un "si". – Queria agradecerte por…. Por no decir nada sobre la otra noche- Ajjj tener que agradecerle no le sentaba bien, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan orgullosa. Neji camino hasta quedar frente a ella –No me parecio necesario comentar nada de lo ocurrido, no me voy con chismes, pero no quiere decir que aun confie en ti, tienes mucho que explicarme- sus ojos parecian traspasarla, Haruka lo tenia tan cerca y queria tocarlo, queria sentir su cuerpo calido otra vez, era el cuerpo de un hombre y no la asquiaba, al contrario la atraia, le creaba un cosquilleo, deseo.

Unas pequeñas flores con pimpollos empesaron a crecer a su alrededor, Haruka las tapo con su pierna, era avergonzante que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en la vegetación!

-La verdad es que no hay mucho que pueda decirte pero puedo mostrarte un poco de lo que hago- sabia que si Tsunade se enteraba la mataria pero queria compartir su poder con alguien y Neji era perfecto para eso, la hacia sentir bien y no era de esos que pudieran divulgar sus actos.

Asi en la noches después del entramiento Haruka pasaba un tiempo con Neji mostrandole sus artes en el combate en la que utilizaba todo el ecosistema a su alrededor, este se sentia interesado por esas tecnicas que jamas habia visto, eran una buena oportunidad para aprender y disfrutaba de la compañía de Haruka tambien y su misterio le resultaba terriblemente atrayente, era su secreto pero debeian ser prudentes.

Haruka ya no invitaba tan seguido a Tenten a su casa y esta estaba empezando a sospechar un poco. Esa noche invito a la kunoichi de las armas a cenar a su casa para desechar dudas.

-Je Haruka, he visto como miras a Neji durante el entrenamiento ehhh , no quieras engañarme, aunque lo intentes eres muy obvia, ademas después de cada entrenamiento ambos se quedan ultimos con alguna tonta escusa- dijo tenten riendo entre dientes. Haruka se atraganto con los fideos que estaba comiendo, no esperaba tanta sinceridad de parte de su amiga, la habia tomado por sorpresa –Etto… ehhhh… mmmm- -vamos Haru largalo de una vez! Somos amigas no?- -Bueno basta! Deja de presionarme. Si. El me agrada y que?- -Lo sabia lo sabia! – dijo Tenten gritando, riendo y apuntandola con un dedo acusador- Haruka se sonrojo –esta bien pero no digas nada si?- -Claro! Para que estan las amigas? Pero debes prometerme mantenerme al tanto- -Hai!- dijo Haruka sonriendo, ambas se miraron con complicidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7 (OJO ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON!)

En las noche de entrenamiento a veces a Haruka se le complicaba manejar su poder, estaba intentando controlar con agilidad raices y ramas pero ellas parecian querer jugarle una mala pasada, la naturaleza estaba de buen humor esta noche y al querer controlar ambas partes del arbol a la vez termino colgando boca abajo con una de sus piernas enrroscada en las ramas de un arbol.

Neji al verla colgada peleando por desatarse se echo a reir –Deja de reirte Hyuyga y sacame de aquí!- Neji se acerco a ella con una media sonrisa, el cuerpo de la kunoichi retorciendose podia hacer reir hasta el mas frio de los ninjas.

Neji destrabo las ramas y Haruka cayo en sus brazos – parece q siempre terminas en el mismo lugar. Le dijo mientras la sostenia en brazos- la cara de Haruka estallaba en bronca,.

El la miro sin decir palabras, sus caras estaban muy cerca podian sentir la respiración calida del otro, Haruka queria gritar que la bajase, que era un baka egocentrico pero no podia, estaba empesando a mariarse con el olor del aliento de Neji, ese aliento dulce, queria provarlo, sus labios se entreabrieron como invitandolo a avanzar pero sin decir palabra alguna.

Neji tampoco podia aguantar mas lo que estaba sintiendo, era un genio, era frio, pero tambien era un hombre y Haruka le atraia terriblemente.

Sus labios se unieron, estaban extasiados, sus lenguas se unian, se enroscaban, se tanteaban la una a la otra, Neji la apreto mas contra su pecho, el cuerpo firme del Hyuuga contra ella la hicieron desesperarse haciendo el beso cada vez mas intenso y los pechos de Haruka contra su cuerpo hicieron que el perdiera cualquier control en ese momento empujandola contra el arbol.

Ambos se apartaron para respirar, Haruka estaba un poco aturdida, eran muchas sensaciones juntas y Neji lo sentia a su alrededor. Algunos animales aullaban repetitivamente , el viento era muy fuerte y los arbustos se movian, sabia q esas eran las sensaciones de Haruka y decidio parar por el dia de hoy, no queria que vuelva a pasar lo de la noche en la mision.

- Es hora de irnos- le dijo. La kunoichi lo miro extrañada pero asintió, debia pensar en todo lo que habia pasado.

Al otro dia Haruka no asistio al entrenamiento –sensei donde esta Haruka- pregunto Tenten no demasiado extrañada ya que por lo general siempre llegaba tarde cuando no iban juntas, Neji miro con atención como buscando tambien una respuesta –Esta mañana no se sentia bien y hoy no entrenara- dijo Kurenai y comenzaron a entrenar.

(en la casa de Haruka)

-que es lo que t ha pasado, te encuentras bien? Kurenai me dijo q no te sentias bien- pregunto Tsunade parada frente a su cama –no ocurre nada, solo es un poco de fiebre- -hmm bueno volvere a verte mañana, veremos que hacemos si no te repones, jamas habia visto que sufrieras ningun tipo de enfermedad- -estoy segura que mañana ya me sentire bien- Tsunade se retiro excusandose dciendo que tenia una importante reunion pero Haruka sabia muy bien que solo tenia que jugar pachinko y eso le causaba gracia.

La verdad es que Haruka no estaba enferma, solo estaba extremadamente cansada, no siempre podia controlar bien su poder y lo que habia pasado la noche anterior le habia consumido todas sus energias.

-Haruuuuu soy yo Tenten! Vengo a visitarte y puedo cocinarte algo, me entere que estas con una especie de gripe-

Mientras comian Tenten ponia al tanto a Haruka de las novedad de Konoha y del entrenamiento –ya hable demasiado, cuentame tu, como van las cosas con el genio eh?- le dijo guiñandole el ojo, Haruka se puso terriblemente colorada y agacho la cabeza –weeeeeeeeeee que ocurre! Se han besado?- Haruka se puso aun mas colorada –Kyaaaaa haru que lindo! Y que tal estubo eh!- -La verdad es que ha estado muy bien- ambas chicas rieron, era tiempo de Tenten para hablar de chicos y contarle de paso su historia con Kankuro, el chico que habia visto traer los pergaminos en la mision.

Pasaban los dias , Neji y Haruka seguían pasando anocheceres juntos pero con un poco mas de complicidad. Una noche Neji la acompaño a su casa, esto le parecio extraño. El nunca lo hacia. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta y sintio el byakugan de Neji en su espalda –estas haciendolo de nuevo, no creas que no me doy cuenta- Haruka se dio vuelta, los ojos de Neji ya habian vuelto a la normalidad –todo el tiempo tienes esa barrera, esa corteza que no me deja verte, hay algo en tu imagen que intentas ocultarme- Dijo Neji-lo se y lo siento, hay cosas que aun no puedo, ni estoy preparada para mostrar-

Neji volvio a besarla. Esta vez contra la puerta de la casa, el beso se volvio cada vez mas apasionado de modo que la puerta cedio hasta abrirse, entraron besandose de una manera salvajemente apasionada, Neji iba empujandola sin dejar de besarla, Haruka caminaba en reversa llevandose algunas cosas por delante hasta que sus piernas se toparon con la cama, callo de espaldas con Neji sobre ella, se miraron a los ojos durante un momento y el Hyuuga comenzo a besarle el cuello, pasandole la lengua hasta sus claviculas. La luz estaba apagada, las ventanas abiertas y dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, poco a poco sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad y podian verse el uno al otro.

Neji comenzo a quitarle la ropa de una manera salvaje, hasta dejarla solo la parte de abajo de la ropa interior… se detuvo un momento para mirarla, el cuerpo de Haruka era muy hermoso, su cintura fina hasta la fragilidad ,tenia los pechos redondos y bien formados que intentaba esconder avergonzada con sus brazos, Neji se paro y dejo caer sus ropas dejando su cuero al descubierto, su anatomia bien formada con sus musculos marcados y algunas cicatrices de combate hicieron estremecer a la kunoichi.

El Hyuuga le retiro con delicadeza lo unico que quedaba de su ropa interior –Todabia persibo una barrera en ti- dijo mirandola a los ojos. La cara de Haruka mostro triteza entonces el shinobi respeto su decisión. Se acosto sobre ella separando las piernas de Haruka con sus rodillas y puso unas de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de la kunoichi dejando su otra mano libre para bajarla hasta su sexo. En cuanto la toco todo su cuerpo se estremecio junto con un pequeño jadeo, desde su sexo hasta las extremidades sintiendo una desesperante electricidad y abrio un poco mas sus piernas demostrando que no podia esperar mas. Neji se sintio alagado al sentir el seño de Haruka completamente mojado.

-Neji yo soy….- dijo Haruka un poco avergonzada por su virginidad –Lo se, tranquila- dijo Neji, tomo su miembro con la mano que tenia libre y lo introdujo dentro de Haruka. –Hjjmm- su cara hizo una mueca de dolor. Neji se acerco hasta su oido , habia estado con otras mujeres antes, pero ninguna virgen y ninguna que realmente le importara, y le dijo –esto va a dolerte un poco al principio, prometo ser suave- Haruka asintió con la cabeza. Neji comenzo a moverse con un ritmo pausado, apretando con sus manos la almohada a los costados de la cabeza de Haruka.

Queria hacelerar el movimiento pero iba guiandose por los gestos en la cara de la kunochi, poco a poco la mueca de dolor paso a ser de placer, las caderas de Haruka tambien se movian como pidiendole mas. Haruka jamas se habia sentido asi, el placer que sentia era inmenso, tener a Neji dentro de ella la hacia volar.

Neji ya no podia contenerse, habia estado haciendo demasiado esfuerzo por controlarse, tomó las muñecas de Haruja por encima de la cabeza de ella y comenzo a dar embestidas rapidas y salvajes, sus jadeos lo exitaban terriblemenente.

-Neji…ahhh…ahhh Neji- escuchar su nombre lo exitaron aun mas, ambos llegarian al climax pronto, se sentian explotar, ya no podian sostenerlo mas. Ambos llegaron grintando y gimiendo al unisono, Neji dio la ultima ultima embestida y cayo rendido sobre ella respirando agitadamente, el Hyuuga al cabo de unos minutos salio de adentro de ella y se recosto a su lado pasando su brazo por el fino abdomen de la kunoichi.

Haruka se sentia extasiada, se giro para abrazar a Neji y sintio sus muslos humedos, parte de Neji estaba dentro d ella y caia por su sexo.

-Por Kami!- penso Haruka- que he echo!- La Kuoichi entro en panico ante los ojos de Neji, salto de la cama agarrando sus ropas y se echo a correr, - que haces, a donde vas?- dijo levantandose de la cama intentando agarrarla. Una inmensa barrera de corteza de arboles se interpuso entre ellos, dandole la oportunidad a Haruka de salir corriendo de alli.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Haruka corria de manera torpe, sabia a donde ir pero la adrenalina la desorientaba, miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, como le explicaria esto a Tsunade si algo llegaba a ocurrir? Como se habia dejado llevar de manera? Como habia sido tan imprudente?

Haruka toco una puerta , ya era la tercera vez que lo hacia, cada vez golpeaba con mas fuerza… una Tenten totalmente somnolienta refregandose los ojos abrio la puerta –Haruka que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto y cuando vio a la misteriosa kunoichi a medio vestir y con los ojos llorosos se despavilo completamente –Haru! Por kami te encuentras bien? Que demonios te ha pasado?, entra rapido vas a volver a enfermarte!-

Haruka entro al departamento de Tenten con la cabeza gacha y sin decir palabra alguna- Haru… por favor dime…- -Tenten por favor, no me preguntes nada, en este momento solo necesito tu amistad y que confies en mi- le rogo la kunoichi- Ha sido ese estupido Hyuuga? Porque si es asi se las va a tener q ver con… -Haruka la interrumpe -por favor Tenten- -esta bien… pasa que te preparo una cama.

Al otro dia.

Toc Toc Toc, alguien golpeaba la puerta, al abrir Tenten se encuentra con Neji parado en su puerta _vete de aquí Hyuuga, no se que demonios le has hecho pero no quiere verte!- La kunoichi de los chonguitos intento cerrar la puerta muy abruptamente pero la mano de Neji la detuvo –Dile que debo hablar con ella- le dijo mirandola tajante a los ojos, en un rapido movimiento Tenten puso una kunai en la yugular del Ninja y lo miro amenzante –ya te dije que no quiere verte- ambos sabian q no iba a hacerle daño pero necesitaba demostrar que estaba hablando en serio y que se retirara, Neji la miro por unos segundo fijo a los ojos, entendio el mensaje, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-ya se ha ido Haruka puedes salir- Haruka salio de entre las sombras –gracias- fue lo unico que atino a decir.

Durante los dias siguientes Haruka se mantenia distante de Neji en los entrenamientos, no dejaba que se le acercase y ni bien terminaban se iba con Tenten bien cerca de Kurenai para que no pudiera hablarle, no queria estar sola asi que por mas que Neji fuera hasta su casa para hablarle ella pasaba las noches en el departamento de Tenten y esta hacia todo lo que su amiga le pedia para mantener al Hyuuga al margen.

Hasta que en una tarde de entrenamiento…

-esta noche saldran en una mision, en la espesura del bosque campesinos y leñadores han encontrado infinidad de animales muertos masacrados, deberan ir a investigar que es lo que esta ocurriendo, parten esta misma noche- dijo Kurenai.

Esta situación ponia en riesgo los planes de Haruka para mantenerse alejada de Neji pero una ira enorme corria por su cuerpo al saber que animales estaban siendo asesinados sin utilidad alguna.

Esa misma noche partieron los cuatro ninjas a la mision, Haruka se mantenia siempre al punto opuesto donde estaba Neji y siempre custodiada por su amiga Tenten.

Después de toda una noche caminando hacia el pulmon del bosque comenzaron a aparecer los cadáveres de los animales, el olor de la carne descompuesta y la sangre descompuesta hacian descomponer a misteriosa kunoichi.

-mjjj este olor- el asco era cada vez mas intenso ,Haruka no podia contener su cuerpo y termino haciendose a un lado para vomitar.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lee preocupado, puedo conseguirte algunas hierbas para que te coloques bajo tu nariz, asi puedes soportar la pestilencia-

-gracias Lee, eres muy amable- pero lo que Lee no sabia era que no era por el olor que Haruka se sentia asi, sino porque ella sentia en sus propias visceras lo que esos animales habian sufrido, era como si una mano entrara en su vientre y sacudiera sus entrañas.

Neji miraba todo a su alrededor investigando y Tenten buscaba respuestas para semejante atrocidad –esto no es obra de ningun animal, la manera en que estan despedasados… no tiene sentido, no hay ningun patron en particular-

De repente, los ojos de Neji se volvieron amenazantes y Lee salvo por lo pelos a Tenten de ser atravesada por una especie de lanza, no toco su corazon pero arranco la carne de la mitad de su brazo.

-que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?- -vamos! No te escondas puedo verte!- grito Neji con furia.

Una emboscada de ninjas desconocidos salio al acecho, todos se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron a contraatacar y defenderse, Lee peliaba con Tenten inconciente en sus brazos-

-Tenten esta perdiendo mucha sangre Lee! Tiene que sacarla de aquí!- dijo Haruka con desesperacion al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Ve Lee! Tu eres el que mas rapido puede llegar a Konoha con Tenten, nosotros nos encargamos de esto- dijo Neji mirandola a Haruka y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-no se preocupen, estare aquí con refuerzos mas rapido que un rayo- y salio disparando esquivando los golpes de los otros ninjas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Haruka y Neji se enfrentaban a los deconocidos ninjas con todas sus fuerzas, estos eran fuertes pero no rivales para dos experimentados ninjas como ellos, el tiempo pasaba y los enemigos se multiplicaban, las bajas eran muchas pero ellos eran solo dos y el cansancio estaba empesando a notarse en sus cuerpos y mentes.

Ambos peliaban espalda con espalda, ayudandose el uno a otro, golpeando fuerte con sus tecnicas y protegiendose.

-Neji no podrmos aguantar por mucho tiempo, debemos salir de aquí- dijo haruka a sus espaldas, al Hyuuga no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que huir pero haruka tenia razon, si los enemigos seguían apareciendo no iban a poder durar demasiado tiempo ilesos. –muy bien, saldremos de aquí y encontraremos refuerzos en el camino y acabaremos con esto- dijo Neji decidido con sed de venganza.

Cuando se disponian a escapar una serpiente enorme se interpuso en su camino. La cara de haruka se trasmoformo por completo, la angustia y el terror se apoderaron d ella.

- O…Oro… Orichimaru, no puede ser, como pudo encontrarme?- dijo la misteriosa kunoichi totalmente paralizada.

La sepiente zigzagueaba a su alrededor de manera pedante y amenazante preparada para enrroscarse alrededor del cuerpo de Haruka.

Neji en un rapido movimiento desplazo a la petrificada Haruka antes de ser atrapada, - Haruka reacciona! Debemos salir de aquí!- le dijo mientras la zamarreaba por lo hombros.

Mas ninjas se interpusieron en su camino y Orochimaru tomo su verdadera forma –hahaha, mmmm, como esta mi pequeña gatita asustada? Pensaste que no iba a encontrarte?-

No quedaba otra salida, iban a tener que pelear hasta las ultimas consecuencias, deberian aguanter al menos hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

Ambos ninjas estaban agotados y con heridas graves en sus cuerpos, no podrian resistir mucho mas tiempo. –vamos Haruka porque no dejamos estos jueguitos y te vienes conmigo? Sabes que es la unica salida- dijo Orochimaru ya cansado de esta situación. Neji se paro delante de ella, agotado pero en posición de pelea, no iba a dejar que se la llevasen.

Un aura azul comenzo a formarse alrededor del cuerpo de Haruka, el bosque comenzo a agitarse en una tempestad, miles de raices comenzaron a crecer alrededor de Neji y haruka creando una barrera en forma de circulo, las raices seguían creciendo hasta formar una perfecta esfera.

Los secuaces de Orochimaru intentaban romper la barrera bajo sus ordenes.

-escuchame Neji, no tenemos mucho tiempo, parate atrás de la esfera, pega tu cuerpo a las raices, solo hazme un favor, dile a Tenten que la quiero mucho, que gracias por ser mi primera amiga, por ser tan incondicional, dile a Lee que me disculpe por comportarme de manera tan ruda con el cuando el fue tan amable conmigo, y dile a Tsunade…. Uffff…. Dile q ha sido como mi madre, que me perdone por ser la responsable de la muerte de su hermana, y que esto fue lo mejor para ambas, ya no va a tener que preocuparse por mi-

-de que demonios estas hablando Haruka?-

Haruka metio sus manos por entre las raices y comenzo a juntar su chakra interno desde adrentro de la esfera que comenzo a fucionarse con la energia del bosque desde el lado de afuera.

Neji entendio de que se trataba todo esto, era una especie de tecnica final, Haruka lo salvaria, pero a costa de su vida. –Haruka detente, esto no es necsario- dijo el Hyuuga intentando agarrarse a ella, pero ya era tarde las raices de la esfera lo habian aprisionado.

- y a ti Neji, lo lamento, gracias por hacerme sentir que podia amar a un hombre-

(con Lee y Tenten camino a Konoha)

Lee corria como un rayo, Teneten habia perdido demasiada sangre, debia apurarse para salvarle la vida. Tsunade , Kurenai y Kakashi aparecen en el camino junto a otros grandes ninjas.

-Lee que le ha pasado a Tenten-¿llevala rapido al hospital y que se encarguen de ella- dijo Kurenai con urgencia.

-donde estan Haruka y Neji?- pregunto Tsunade con deseperacion, Lee explico con breves palabras y partio con Tenten en brazos. –no debi dejarla salir en mision! Orochimaru tiene que estar tras esto! Maldición!- -Calmate Tsunade, llegaremos a tiempo- le dijo Kakashi intenado calmarla.

La energia de Haruka y la del bosque estaban ya casi completamente fusionadas, el cuerpo de Haruka iba a eplotar fusionándose con la naturaleza.

Neji seguia intentando liberarse intentando a gritos influenciar a la misteriosa kunoichi para que desistiera de semejante locura.

Los poderosos ninjas de Konoha llegaban al lugar de la batalla, Orochimaru al percatarse de ellos se escabullio del lugar sin dejar rastros mientras sus secuaces seguían atacando sin dar cuenta de la situación.

Tsunade y Kakashi entedian lo que Haruka se proponia a hacer y en el momento justo en que Haruka iba a completar la tecnica juntaron sus fuerzas creando una barrera alrededor de la esfera, todos los secuaces de la serpiente se convirtieron en polvo y sus cenizas se fusionaron con la tierra de la madre naturaleza , Haruka cayo inconciente en los brazos de Tsunade y kakashi ayudo a Neji a mantenerse en pie.

-maldicion Haruka! Que has hecho! Aun esta viva, debemos llevarla a l aldea de inmediato-


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Neji intento pararse de su cama de la habitación del hospital, pero sus heridas se lo impidieron, Lee estaba a su lado – no puedes ir a verla en este momento-

- no me digas lo que tengo q hacer!- dijo con furia, se levanto y salio de ahí, camino unos metros, sus heridas le provocaban mucho dolor, frente a la puerta de la habiatacion de Haruka se econtraban todas las eminencias de las distintas aldeas, Hiashi tambien estaba ahí, mirandolo con rudeza, a Neji poco le importaron todas esas miradas sobre el y abrio la puerta.

Tsunade estaba sentada junto a Haruka y Kakashi se encontraba apoyado contra una pared.

-Pasa, maldito mocoso, sabria que tarde o temprano aparecerias aquí- Dijo Tsunade con la voz llena de bronca y tristeza.

-No sabes nada de ella no es cierto? No sabes nada!- -calmate tsunade- dijo Kakashi intentado bajar los animos, la Quinta resoplo –bien…. Haruka es mi sobrina, hija de mi hermana, ni sikiera sabias que tenia una hermana no es cierto?- Neji se quedo mirandola fijo, esperando respuestas. – solo los ninjas mas importantes saben de la verdadera existencia de Haruka, mi hermana la protegia pero la ultima vez perdio su vida en el intento y Haruka quedo a mi cargo…. Dentro de mi sobrina se aloja el "espiritu del bosque" es por esto que la protegíamos de Orochimaru y la manteniamos en el anonimato, para preservar su identidad-

-acercate y mirala- Neji se acerco a Haruka, estaba muy malherida, pero tenia marcas en su cuerpo que jamas habia visto, marcas profundas, eso debia ser lo que ocultaba con la barrera que el percibia.

Tsunade levanto las sabanas dejando al descubierto los muslos de Haruka, estos estaban terriblemente lastimados, con muchas marcas y cicatrices.

- el poder de haruka no es ni una milesa parte del poder del espiritu del bosque, y este recide en su vientre, su hijo va a ser el que tenga el verdadero poder y espiritu, en todos estos años Orochimaru ha intenado violarla para engendrar un hijo en ella, mantenerla en cautiverio asi criar al hijo engendrado y a su devido tiempo Orochimaru pasaria al cuerpo del niño y pasaria a tener todo el poder-

los puños de Neji se cerraron con odio y sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, ahora entendia porque tanto misterio y porque tan temeraria a que los hombres la tocaran, no podia permitir que siguiera vivo aquel que le habia echo tanto daño, aquel que habia intentado poseerla a la fuerza, Haruka ya habia pasado a ser su mujer, debia matarlo, debia hacerlo ahora, su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina que el odio le estaba causando.

-maldito malnacido- dijo Neji y se dirigio a la puerta dispuesto a buscarlo.

Kakashi se interpuso en su camino –dejame pasar Kakashi!- dijo el Hyuuga amenazante-

-espera Neji… acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ahora que no tiene su barrera puedes ver mas alla- dijo Tsunade como invitandole a descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando.

Neji miro a Haruka con sus especiales ojos, dentro de ella, dentro de su vientre…

- si Neji, Haruka esta embarazada, tu has intimado con ella no es cierto? Responde!-

Neji estaba anonadado, una mezcla de felicidad y temor se apodero de el como nunca antes, era su hijo en el cuerpo de su mujer.

- no tienes una idea de lo que has hecho Neji, como pudieron ser tan imprudentes! sabes porque estan todos en la puerta de la habitación? Esta noche decidiran sobre la vida de Haruka! Esto no estaba previsto, Haruka jamas tendria un hijo, algunos creen que ese niño traera porperidad y sera un gran Ninja pero otros creen que podria ser peligroso, creen que el niño pueda elegir mal camino y poner en riesgo a la humanidad- Tsunade golpeo la mesita de luz con el puño cerrado.

-No voy a permitir que nadie aquí la toque, ni tampoco a mi hijo-


End file.
